Tiny Kong
Tiny Kong is a character from the Donkey Kong series. She is Dixie Kong’s younger sister and, as such, the cousin of both Kiddy Kong and Chunky Kong. She first appeared in Donkey Kong 64. Tiny Kong is known for being nimble, fast, and using her two Ponytails to accomplish different tasks. She is voiced by Kaoru Sasashima. Prior to her first appearance she hasn't had any other important roles in any other platform game. Tiny now appears almost in every Donkey Kong spin-off games however, and has even appeared in a Mario spin-off game. With only a few exceptions, she is playable in every game in which she appears. Biography Quest for the Golden Bananas In Donkey Kong 64 Tiny is one of the many Kongs imprisoned by the Kremling Krew at the start of the game. She is found in the area Angry Aztec, and can only be released by Diddy Kong. Once Tiny was released, she could collect purple Bananas, coins and Blueprints. She could also activate feather switches, pop purple balloons to get bananas, and slam switches with her face on them. Also, when she gained the ability Mini Monkey she could go with the Banana Fairy Queen to get the banana cam. Here are her statistics. *'Potions': **'Pad Move': Monkeyport **'Barrel Move': Mini Monkey **'Special Move': Ponytail Whirl *'Weapon': Feather Bow *'Instrument Ability': Saxophone Slam *'Color': Purple *'Boss': **'Name': Mad Jack **'Location': Frantic Factory *'Bio': "Dixie's little sister brings a big dose of flower power to the Kong's campaign. You'll find her pigtails perfect for pugilism and not too bad for a helicopter ride from the treetops. Tiny never shrinks from her responsibilities - even when she shrinks herself physically for a mouse's eye view of the action. " After being freed, Tiny began her adventure on DK Isle, where she visited the Banana Fairy queen and found a total of six Bananas. In Jungle Japes, Rambi made it possible for Tiny to get into a cave after she found a few golden Bananas and finished familiarizing herself with her surroundings. Tiny used her Mini Monkey ability to get inside difficult places to reach and get Golden Bananas. In Angry Aztec, she had the chance to get her Saxophone, Feather Bow, and her Mini Monkey ability. With help of the Squawks and her Mini Monkey ability, she was able to enter many different temples. Inside the many temples she found many Golden Bananas and even a Banana Fairy. The temples were often booby-trapped. Tiny played a large part in the Frantic Factory. After looking for Golden Bananas in the testing room, Tiny found a sentient race car, who told her he had a Golden Banana for the first place winner. After beating the car and winning the race, Tiny searched for more Golden Bananas and came across a Donkey Kong arcade game and a Golden Banana which was only obtainable by using her Mini Monkey ability. After searching the factory high and low for Bananas she gave the needed amount of bananas to Scoff who opened the door leading to the boss. The door revealed Tiny's face, meaning she would be the only one able to fight the boss; Mad Jack. After beating it, Tiny won the third Boss Key to K. Lumsy cage. Tiny met a mermaid in Gloomy Galleon, who told her about her stolen pearls. Tiny eventually found the pearls in a giant chest and brought them back to the mermaid, who gave her a Golden Banana in return. She later opened an underwater door in a large sunken ship. After thoroughly searching the ship she found another Golden Banana. Tiny found her last Golden Banana in the area in another sunken ship. Tiny's quest for the Bananas took her to Fungi Forest. Tiny found her first Golden Banana in the forest in a mountain infested with purple Klaptraps. After beating them she got a Golden Banana and a strange seed. After finding a good place to plant it, Tiny planted the seed in a loamy patch of soil. The seed grew into a giant plant and gave her a Golden Banana, which she could get with help of Squawks. Tiny later found a house, and by entering at night she could fight a giant Spider Queen. Tiny had to hit a certain amount of small spiders to make the Spider Queen open Her eyes, which she could shoot feathers at. After being sufficiently damaged, the Spider Queen shrunk. Tiny eventually beat the small Spider Queen, revealing a Golden Banana. In Crystal Caves Tiny visited Cranky, who sold her a potion which would give her the power MonkeyPort. Tiny used her new power on a teleport pad deep in the caves which took her to an igloo-like crystal were a Golden Banana was. Tiny found another teleport pad which took her to were the Giant Kosha was. Tiny beat it and stopped the raining rocks. After entering Creepy Castle, Tiny found the car she raced in Frantic Factory, who wanted revenge. Tiny beat him again and obtained another Golden Banana. Outside was a trail of purple bananas and a trash can. With help of her barrel and a mushroom she entered to the trash can, where she was attacked by flies. She, along all the Kongs, fought the boss of the level, King Kut Out. She would fight the boss after Lanky Kong was defeated. When the Kongs took the Creepy Castle key to K. Lumsy he opened the last level, Hideout Helm. The Kongs quickly realized that they had a limited amount of time to deactivate the Blast-O-Matic. But with help of Snide they extended the time. After deactivating the machine the Kongs found out that King K. Rool escaped in a plane, but left behind the last key. His plane was soon struck down by K. Lumsy and crashed on DK Isle. In the final battle against King K. Rool she was the fourth to fight him. She had to become small and enter through a hole in King K. Rool's shoe and use her Feather Bow on his toes. During the game she gains different abilities. Her first individual ability is Mini Monkey, while the second is Ponytail Whirl, and the last one is Monkey-Port. Her instrument is the saxophone; with this she can use the ability Saxophone Slam. Her weapon is the Feather Crossbow. Aside from this she can gain Simian Slam, Super Simian Slam, and Super Duper Simian Slam, which all Kongs have. She is the only Kong that can enter where the Banana Fairy Queen is found, and using Tiny's Monkeyport is the only way of getting to Hideout Helm. She was also playable in the Multiplayer mode. She appears in the three endings of the game. In the first ending she appears playing with Chunky, until he throws her very high and gets mad at him once she lands. In the second ending she appears riding K Lumsy, along with all the other Kongs. In the third ending she uses her Ponytail Whirl to fly, but ends up crashing. Mini-Game Kong Her next appearance was in the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Tiny appears in several of Funky Kong's mini-games Diddy and Dixie would often had to save her. She appears in the mini-game Kongnapped, were Diddy or Dixie had to save her from Zingers. In this game she has a high pitched squeaky voice. She also appears in the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble, she appears in Funky's mini-games, where she appears in the water, and Dixie and Kiddy have to prevent her from being taken away by Kremlings using their boat. This was also from the few games were she used her debut design. These two games are the only games in which she appears and is not playable. These were also her only appearances on the Game Boy Advance. Spin-Off Appearances Call for Racing .]] Tiny makes a full return appearance in ''Diddy Kong Racing DS to replace Banjo, a character from the original Diddy Kong Racing. This game is her spin-off debut. Her acceleration and handling are both medium but has a slightly low top speed. Stats: *'Speed': ☆☆ *'Acceleration': ☆☆☆ *'Handling': ☆☆☆ Tiny, along her sister, was first called by Diddy Kong; he explained that Timber from Timber Island asked him to help him defeat Wizpig, and also help to find out what happened to Drumstick, which was converted into a frog by Wizpig. During the quest they arrived to Dino Domain, and after beating all the challenges in the area Tiny (or one of the other racers) had the option to race the brainwashed dinosaur Tricky through the valley, if she beat him he will open the Silver Coin challenges. Once all the challenges were completed they could have another race against Tricky, if Tiny and the others manage to defeat him the spell on him would break, and Tricky will thank them by giving the piece of Wizpig's amulet he was guarding. Their next location was the cold Snowflake Mountain, if Tiny and the others managed to beat all the trials they had the option to race against the Bluey in a downhill mountain. After defeating him, he opened the Silver Coin challenges form that area. After the challenges were completed, the racers had the option to challenge him again. After his defeat the spell on him would break and he gave Tiny and the others the second piece of Wizpig's amulet. Their next location was Sherbet Island, and like in the previous locations after beating the challenges they could race the aquatic brainwashed Bubbler. After he was defeated he opened the Silver Coin Challenges. Once the Silver Coin challenges were completed Tiny and the other racers had the option to race him again. Finally after he was defeated and taken permanently out of Wizpig's spell he gave Tiny and the other racers the third piece of the amulet. Their next location was Dragon Forest, were after beating all the challenges Tiny and the others could race the fire spitting Smokey. Like the previous bosses he opened the Silver Coin challenges after being defeated. After he was defeated and taken out permanently of Wizpig's control he gave Tiny and the racers the last piece of the amulet, thus they completed the amulet. With all the pieces of the amulet, Tiny and the others find Wizpig and raced him, whom after being defeated teleports away in panic. Tiny, along all the other racers, held a celebration. During the celebration Wizpig arrives and asks for revenge, but this time in his home planet Future Fun Land. After a long race with many obstacles Tiny and the others defeated him and again held the final celebration this time without problems. This is the first game she appears as payable along her sister and also this is her second playable appearance after eight years. Although this was the first racing game in which she appeared, she had previously raced two times against a car in Donkey Kong 64, in the levels Frantic Factory and Creepy Castle. Tiny looks much older in this game, and was given somewhat of a teenage appearance. Her sister, Dixie remained the same size, creating controversy and leading some to believe that their relation was either changed or forgotten. She was the only character to appear in this game that made a debut in Donkey Kong 64, and was one of the three female racers and also one of the three playable Kongs. Barrel Blasting Tiny Kong's next appearance was in the Wii game Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. She is an unlockable character, unlocked by completing the Sapphire Cup on a Rookie Setting with a Kong Character. She is very fast and her rival is Kalypso, a Kremling with similar stats. She has excellent boost, good speed, and medium agility. In this game she attacks her opponents by swinging her ponytails like an helicopter, possibly using the Ponytail Whirl. Like all the playable characters she has the ability to perform Wild Moves. Stats: *'Boost': ☆☆☆☆☆ *'Speed': ☆☆☆☆ *'Agility': ☆☆ In the Single Racing cut-scene Tiny can be seen, along Lanky, Dixie and Donkey, in front of their rivals, Kalypso, Klump, Kass and Kritter. In the Records cut-scene she can be seen in the middle of all characters looking at the records. In the Cranky's Flight School cut-scene she is one of the Kongs that appears practicing. She also appears in the start screen. She also appears in Candy Challenge # 14: Help Tiny Kong!, Donkey has to help her beat Kalypso, this challenge is level 2 in difficulty. Her winning celebrations include her spinning around, throwing punches, or putting her hands on her waist and pouting. When she loses she cries and looks at the ground, disappointed. Her drums are green and purple in the middle, matching her beanie hat, and have a white flower in them, which match with her clothing. This was the second racing game in which she appeared and was also her first appearance on the Wii console. Other Appearances Smash Kong Although Tiny has never appeared playable in any smash game, there are various references to her. She is mentioned in the DK Rap which appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee and eventually Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl she has a trophy and a sticker. Her trophy shows her walking happily. Her trophy doesn't mention that she was Dixie's sister, but instead mentions her high speed in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast and her Ponytail Whirl from Donkey Kong 64. She also has a sticker which uses her artwork from Donkey Kong 64. Trophy Information from Super Smash Bros. Brawl A cute, young Kong in pigtails, a knit cap, and jumbo earrings. In Donkey Kong 64, she could extend her airtime after jumps and fly through the air with helicopter hair. Also a participant in Barrel Blast, her high speed is on full display. Tiny Up at Bat She appears as playable in Mario Super Sluggers.http://gonintendo.com/?p=45300 She is a sub-character and is an unlockable character. This is her first appearance in a sports game and also her first appearance in the Mario series. In this game she can play baseball matches against many other characters. In challenge mode she has to help Mario and the others beat Bowser and his son Bowser Jr., by playing baseball matches. Tiny joins the cause after being rescued from Bowser Jr. *'Type': Balance *'Starting Team Captain': Donkey Kong *'Stats': **'Batting': 5 **'Pitching': 5 **'Fielding': 6 **'Running': 5 *'Talents': Clamber *'Sweet Spot': The flower in the bat. *'Chemistry:' **'Good Chemistry:' Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Baby Donkey Kong **'Bad Chemistry:' Birdo, King K. Rool, Kritter *'Bio': A well-rounded player with a mean curve! Her bat is sky blue with a white flower, similar to the one on her top. She is the only Kong character to have a normal bat. Her pitching entrance includes her spinning. When she pitches the ball and the character batting misses three times she celebrates by turning back and putting her right arm up, while her left arm down. Her batting entrance includes her waving her hand and then preparing to bat. As other team players she can use Star skills while pitching that make the ball go faster or slower. She has good chemistry with her sister, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, Donkey Kong and even Baby DK. She has bad chemistry with King K Rool, Kritter and Birdo. When the team she is in wins, she celebrates by waving her hands from one side to another. Her only ability is Clamber, meaning she can climb walls to catch the ball. She is great at pitching, batting and running, she is great at fielding. She is the only balanced character from the Donkey Kong series. In this game her speed is not as notable as in other games; in the Donkey Kong series, Tiny is one of the fastest Kongs, even faster than Diddy. But this time both Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong are slower than her. Appearances in Other Media Comics Donkey Kong in When the Banana Splits She appeared in the comic Donkey Kong in When the Banana Splits, were the golden bananas are stolen, again by the Kremlings. Unfortunately for King K. Rool, the kremlings he sent stole the golden bananas in bad time, as Tiny Kong and the other Kongs were home. Tiny Kong, along all the playable Kongs from Donkey Kong 64, track King K. Rool easily through the jungle and after passing all Kremling's traps and beating all the enemies, they have a final showdown against King K. Rool and the Kremling in which the Kongs win and get their golden bananas back. Through the quest Tiny Kong showed some of her abilities she got in Donkey Kong 64 from Cranky Kong's potions, such as Ponytail Whirl. Her Ponytail Whirl worked slightly different, her ponytails rotate vertically instead of horizontally, but still have the same use. Also, like in the games, she attacked with her ponytails. N-Gang She also appeared in the N-Gang comic series, but only had minor roles. She is seen in a group screenshot next to Banjo and Kazooie; Diddy, Donkey and King K. Rool are also seen. These were her only appearances in comics and were also her only appearances out of games. In these comics she appeared with her old look. Online Tiny Kong is available in the Mario Super Sluggers online card collection. She was from the first characters to be released. In Double Play she can be combined with Funky Kong to get the Great Clambering Kongs video, in which she appears. Card Description: Tiny Kong is the smallest of the Kongs and doesn't boast the power of her bigger friends. But she is by no means the weakest player in the game. Great team chemistry with the Kongs make her a valuable pick. Canceled Appearance She was one of the few characters confirmed to appear in the canceled GameCube game Donkey Kong Racing. The game was canceled because Rare was sold to Microsoft, but a trailer and few screenshot were released prior to this. In one of the images, she is seen riding Enguarde.http://cube.ign.com/dor/objects/16565/donkey-kong-racing/images/dk02.html In this game she was going to appear with her old look. Character Description Current Tiny, as her name belies, is a tall Ape, being taller than her big sister, but not as tall as Candy Kong. She has blond hair that is tied up in two ponytails and has blue eyes, unlike her sister who has green eyes. Her fur is brown, although in Diddy Kong Racing DS, it was slightly darker. Her current accessories consist of jumbo earrings and white fur wristbands. Her clothing consists of a sky blue sweat pants with a sky blue midriff exposing spaghetti-strap top. Her top has a flower on it and has purple borders, she wears orchid sandals and also wears a beanie hat, that is green in the bottom, purple in the middle, pink on the top and has pink borders around the colors green and purple. She has pink nails. This look was used in Diddy Kong Racing DS and all games that came afterward, such as Donkey Kong Barrel Blast and Mario Super Sluggers. An exception is her sticker from Super Smash Bros. Brawl were she uses her debut look. This look also created some controversy. Tiny actually looks older than Dixie; her older sister. This made some fans believe the fact that they were sisters was forgotten. They had never been referred to sisters again since Diddy Kong Racing DS. Some believe that the fact they were sister never made it to Japan, but this is unconfirmed. Recently, it was confirmed in Rare’s Scribes, that Nintendo was the one that decided to change her look.http://rareware.com/extras/scribes/20dec07/index.html Past During her debut in Donkey Kong 64, her fur was a lighter brown as opposed to her darker fur which she had in Diddy Kong Racing onwards. Her eyes were bigger, but they were also blue. Her clothes consisted of the same multicolored beanie hat as her current appearance, blue overalls with a flower on them, a white T-shirt and white shoes. She also had bangs in this design. She was much smaller at this time, and was even smaller than Diddy Kong. In this game her voice sounded like being a rude Kong, her being a rude Kong is hinted by the DK Rap were she is shown attacking a Klaptrap. This look was used in few games; it was first used in Donkey Kong 64.It was later used in the remakes of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. It was also going to be used in Donkey Kong Racing, until it was canceled. It was also used for some comics. Its last use was for one of Tiny Kong's stickers in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It will most likely not be used again. This look was dropped after Rare was sold to Microsoft. From Diddy Kong Racing DS onwards Nintendo decided to change her appearance and gave Tiny her current look. Abilities Much like her sister she uses her ponytails for attacking enemies, slowing and controlling her descent to the ground and can also extend her jump by rotating her ponytails. In Donkey Kong 64 she was the fastest Kong, she had a very high jump, she could also attack enemies by jumping on them and she is good at swimming and could breathe underwater. In Donkey Kong Barrel Blast she once again used her ponytails to attack and break things open. She, like all the other racers, could also perform Wild Moves in this game. In Mario Super Sluggers she had the ability Clamber. In Donkey Kong 64 her abilities were: *From Cranky's potions: **'Simian Slam': she can press green buttons that are marked with her face. **'Super Simian Slam': she can press blue buttons that are marked with her face. **'Super Duper Simian Slam': she can press red buttons that are marked with her face. **'Mini-Monkey': with the help of her special barrel she can shrink and enter small places. **'Ponytail Whirl': uses her ponytails as helicopter and can expand her jump, she can also make her fall slower. **'Monkey-Port': with the help of her Kong Pad she can teleport. *From other Kongs: **'Saxophone Slam': she uses a saxophone to defeat enemies and can make secrets appear. She got this from Candy's music shop. **'Feather Crossbow': she uses a feather bow to defeat enemies or to activate switches. She bought this from Funky. Interactions With Other Characters Dixie Kong Her most notable relation is with her sister, Dixie Kong. They have appeared in only a few games together, but Tiny has still never shown any kind of affection to her sister. In the remake of Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Country 3 Dixie had to save her in a mini-game. An interesting fact is that her trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl didn't mention that the two were sisters. The two share good chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers. Diddy Kong Diddy is her sister's boyfriend. In Donkey Kong 64 Diddy was the only one that could free her. In Diddy Kong Racing DS, Diddy chose her and Dixie as some of the characters that were going to help Timber, and were also the only two Kongs chosen. In the remake of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, Diddy had to save her in a mini-game. Diddy may treat Tiny as his little sister. They also share good chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers. Chunky Kong Chunky is Tiny's cousin. At the end of Donkey Kong 64 they are shown playing, signifying that they have a good relationship with each other. When Chunky is about to be chosen in the Tag Barrel, he gets scared and suggests the player instead chooses Tiny. The Kremlings Tiny is presumed to have a bad relation with King K. Rool and the Kremlings as all the other Kongs do. King K. Rool kidnapped her in Donkey Kong 64. She is believed to have an especially bad relationship with Kalypso, as the two were designed to be rivals in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. She also seem to dislike specially Klaptraps, as she is shown in the DK Rap hitting one. In Mario Super Sluggers she has bad chemistry with Kritter and King K. Rool. Other Tiny shares chemistry with Funky Kong and Donkey Kong in Mario Super Sluggers, hinting that they might have a good relationship. She is also Kiddy Kong's cousin, but she has never interacted with him. She is believed to have a good relation with other Kongs like Candy, Cranky and Wrinkly Kong. She is presumed to still be enemies with Mad Jack and Wizpig, who she fought in past appearances. She has also befriended such characters as the Banana Fairy Queen, Timber, and the mermaid from Donkey Kong 64. Recently, she may have gained two new enemies; Bowser and Bowser Jr., because she helped Mario and the gang beat them in Mario Super Sluggers. In this game she has bad chemistry with Birdo. Voice Acting *In Donkey Kong 64 she was voiced by Tress MacNeille. *In all later games she is voiced by Kaoru Sasashima, who also does the voice of Dixie Kong and Candy Kong. Quotes *''"Nice work, Diddy! Right then, I’ll grab all the purple bananas I see."'' – Donkey Kong 64 *''"I’m off to the tag barrel – Ready to kick reptile Butt!"'' – Donkey Kong 64 External links References Category:Monkey Category:Donkey Kong Category:Female Category:Super Smash Bros. Assist Trophies